All's Fair In Love And War
by Dustimite
Summary: The story picks up three months after the season 6 finale. The Justice League boys and Clark team up to bring down Lex. Eventually Chlark. Shades of Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All's fair in love and war  
Author: Dustmite  
Pairing: Chlark (Eventually)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: If I owned the characters, there would be a lot more Chloe-loving and a lot less Lana-lusting.  
Author's Notes: Takes place three months after the season finale. Both Chloe and Lana are alive. Lex has been released from police custody. The action in the first chapter takes place in Star City. Clark and Lana are together at the moment……

Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe pushed at Oliver gently, ushering him out of her bedroom "I'm fine Oliver" She licked her dry lips. "Really I am" She said in response to the skeptical look he gave her. Leaning against the doorframe she looked up at him with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Oliver sighed, unsure. "I don't mind staying with you Chloe not if it makes you feel safer." He looked down at her, concern marring his handsome features.

Chloe breathed deeply, "I wish it were that simple Oliver." She moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear was soothing. "I'm not scared of monsters that go bump in the dark" She continued in a low voice "I'm worried that I can't control my own body and I don't think anyone can protect me from that."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "We'll figure something out Chloe" He promised, his voice determined. "We will" He leaned back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "And you don't have to go through this alone, we're all here for you. All of us."

"I know" Chloe murmured gently into his chest. "I know and it means the world to me." She laughed softly. "My own team of superheroes. What more could a girl want?"

Oliver chuckled in response, hugging her tighter. "I meant what I said earlier Chloe, if you sleep easier with me close by then I'm only too happy to sleep on your couch."

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'll be fine" She repeated stubbornly. "The nightmares haves stopped. I've got to get back to normality."

Oliver sighed again but didn't argue. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone but he already knew that once Chloe made up her mind she rarely changed it.

Lost in their thoughts neither of them heard the footsteps walking towards them.

"Am I interrupting something" Clarks voice seemed very loud in the silence and they sprang apart. Chloe stepped out of the cradle of Oliver's arms as he turned and flashed Clark a bright smile "No, not at all, I couldn't sleep. Neither could Chloe" He explained.

Chloe inclined her head towards Clark. "And it looks like you're about to join our little insomniacs anonymous club."

Clark's smile didn't quite reach his eyes and he looked at them warily, eyes darting from Chloe to Oliver suspiciously before finally replying. "I've been counting the hours since I went to bed. I keep tossing and turning. I didn't want to wake Lana, I thought a drink might help." He nodded towards the kitchen to indicate where he was heading.

"I think I'll join you." Oliver said quickly "Chloe?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I think I'll go to bed." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I think you finally wore me out with all your talk." She smiled up at Oliver.

"Hey!" Oliver pouted, feigning hurt. "Are you implying that I'm a bore?"

Chloe laughed. "Well……..if the cap fits" She said teasingly.

Clark shuffled uneasily at the exchange, clearing his throat loudly. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence before Chloe spoke, slicing through the tension. "Well, goodnight guys." She said cheerily. "See you in the morning." She turned and closed her door behind her softly, leaving Clark and Oliver looking at each other awkwardly.

"Right," Oliver moved towards the kitchen, rubbing his hands together, "I'm going to have a coffee," He glanced behind his shoulder at Clark, "Do you want one?"

Clark followed him into the kitchen slowly. "Yeah I might as well. I don't think I'm going to get any sleep. I might catch up on some research."

Oliver nodded thoughtfully as he got the coffee ready. "Yeah, that was my plan too." He handed Clark a mug of coffee and took a sip of his own. "I've had some reports from the men I have watching Lex." He grimaced slightly. "I don't think we'll find anything but Lex might have slipped up somewhere. He's not been as careful as he should have lately."

"Good idea." Clark said distractedly, sitting down heavily at the breakfast bar. "Oliver" He began, his voice tight. "I don't know if I've thanked you for everything you've done lately." He met Oliver's gaze briefly. "It means a lot to me….you letting Lana hide out here…….. and then there's everything you've done for Chloe…He trailed off uncomfortably.

Oliver shrugged. "There's no need to thank me."

Clark gave him a small smile. "Yes there is." He took a sip of his coffee. "Lana's not safe in Smallville, not with Lex released from police custody and Chloe needs somewhere safe to heal. It means a lot to me."

"Like I said," Oliver joined him at the breakfast bar. "I'm glad to help."

Clark cleared his throat, clearly not finished. "I don't want you to take this the wrong but…" He spoke in a rush before pausing to fiddle with the handle of his mug "…Chloe's been through a lot and I don't want …." He paused again, choosing his words with care. "What I'm trying to say is that she's very vulnerable…

Oliver laughed wryly and set his mug down on the table with a loud bang. "You have nothing to worry about Clark" He arched an eyebrow "I told the truth when I said we were just talking in her bedroom."

Clark's cheeks coloured and he dropped his gaze. He shifted on his chair uncomfortably. "I…what I'm…" He stumbled over his words. "It's just that she's only recently broken up with Jimmie and with everything else that's been happening." He left the sentence unfinished, not meeting Oliver's eyes.

"I would never hurt Chloe." Oliver said calmly. "And I know you're just looking out for her but she is an adult Clark."

Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the ambiguity of Oliver's reply. "So you guys are…..Chloe didn't mention anything."

Oliver held up a hand. "That's because there's nothing to say. There's nothing going on." He reassured Clark.

"But you'd like there to be." Clark pushed, ignoring Oliver's hesitance.

"No…not yet" Oliver said "But Chloe's a big girl Clark, She's old enough to make her own decisions." He ran a hand though his hair agitatedly "Can we change the subject?"

Clark let out the breath he'd been holding. "Your offended." He noted.

"No" Oliver shook his head. "We're on the same side" He looked at Clark defiantly. "I want to protect Chloe just as much as you do" He shrugged self-consciously, a smile lighting up his face and he said in a softer voice "She's become precious to me awfully quickly."

The gesture was so unlike Oliver that Clark could only stare for a moment. "Yeah." He finally conceded. "I don't think she realizes how much she affects other people" He looked down at his hands "I thought she was dead Oliver" He said so softly that Oliver had to strain to hear him. "I thought I'd lost her" His voice wavered "Sitting by her bedside waiting for her to wake up" He shook his head "I never want to go through that again."

"You won't have to" Oliver replied watching Clark carefully, noting the anguish on the other man's face.

Clark frowned. "How do you know that? I can protect her from most things but I can't save her from her power, from herself."

"No." Oliver said slowly. "But we know more about her power now, it's only activated when she holds a person near to death."

"There might be more to it." Clark argued.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Oliver propped his legs up on the chair opposite him. "I know you're worried about her but we don't want to scare her. She already feels so helpless." He rubbed the back of his neck

Clark frowned, frustration lining his face. "She hasn't talked to me about it much." He admitted. "I don't know why she's holding back like that, she normally confides everything in me."

"Well, you've had a lot on you plate." Oliver gestured with his hands. "Between the zoners and Lana fleeing Lex, you've had you hands pretty full."

Clark bristled "I would make time for Chloe" He frowned again "Surely she knows that" He looked at Oliver questioningly, green eyes glittering "Doesn't she?"

"I'm sure she does" Oliver placated him. "But you can't save everyone Clark." He said pointedly "We're all here for her, it takes some of the pressure of you."

"I guess so." Clark sounded unconvinced.

"We just need time for things to settle down." Oliver said reasonably.

"I don't think things will settle down, there's still Lex to deal with."

"Lex." Oliver said, his voice steely. "I haven't forgotten about him." He reassured Clark. "When he least expects we'll bring him down and his army." Oliver glanced towards Chloe's bedroom unconsciously "He won't know what's hit him."

Clark leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "It won't be easy." He warned.

"I know." Oliver smiled humourlessly. "But something's are worth doing the hard way."

Clark nodded. "I still need to get Lois out of the way." He said. "Now that she know Chloe is safe here, she's even more determined to stop Lex. I don't want her caught in the cross-fire." He ran a hand over his face tiredly. "She almost died once already."

Oliver winced. "Well, technically speaking, she did die." He clenched his hand into a fist to stop it from trembling. "We need to get her somewhere safe."

"She won't listen to me, I've tried but you know how stubborn she is."

Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have a word with the editor at the inquisitor."

Clark raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You mean you'll send her on a wild goose chase."

Oliver smiled deviously, prompting a smile from Clark. "As far as Lois will be concerned, she'll be chasing the story of a lifetime."

Clark sighed in relief. "Well, with Lois safe and Lana and Chloe out here in Star City, there's nothing to stop us from going after Lex."

"No." Oliver agreed good-naturedly. " I think it's time Lex Luthor got a taste of justice."

* * *

Comments would be adored!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe walked in to chaos and noise. The five men in the kitchen having breakfast might be a league of superheroes but they were still men. She stood at the entrance to the large kitchen and looked around at the utensils, plates and glasses that littered the worktops and smiled at the now familiar scene.

Grinning happily, she responded to the chorus of "Good morning's." that greeted her. Clark and Oliver were sat at the far table, heads bent together, deep in conversation and upon seeing them, Chloe's smile widened. The tension that had sprung up between them last night seemed to have disappeared and she was glad.

"Sleep well?" Victor asked, jerking her out of her thoughts. He opened the fridge door and peered inside inquisitively.

"Eventually." She watched wide-eyed as he carried a tray of eggs to the cooker and began cracking them in to a frying pan.

"Do you want some?" He offered, when he caught her watching him, holding up an egg, helpfully.

"No Thank you." She shook her head, looking at him in fascination. "I still can't get over how much you guys eat."

"Strength and stamina," AC winked at her from the breakfast bar. "We need it if we're going to save the world."

"And so modest as well." Chloe teased. A.C grinned at her widely and shrugged.

"Where's Bart?" She asked scanning the kitchen.

Her answer came to her in a rush of wind that almost knocked her sideways as Bart appeared by her side. "Chloe babe." He stood back and gave her an appreciative glance, whistling softly as he did so.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him affectionately. "Hi Bart. Been for a run?" She asked, pouring some cereal in to a bowl.

"What can I say?" Bart smirked "I had something to collect from London."

"Right." Chloe held back a grin and reached for the milk. He was so blasé about his power that it was quite refreshing.

"Uh oh!" Bart chided, swiping the milk carton out of her hands and holding it behind his back playfully.

"Hey." Chloe said threateningly. "Do not come between me and my food."

Bart just smiled and pushed her towards the breakfast bar ignoring her squeaks of protest. Pushing her on to a stool, he produced a plate seemingly out of nowhere and plonked it in front of her.

"A full English breakfast brought to you by yours truly all the way from a genuine café in the East End of London. Enjoy!"

Chloe looked from the plate of greasy food to Bart. If this was a romantic gesture on his part, she was honestly speechless. Other girls got diamond earrings, she got a slap-up breakfast. Just her luck.

"It's a classic" Bart explained enthusiastically "Fried bread, eggs, sausages, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes, bacon rashers and baked beans. Perfect" He kissed his fingers exaggeratedly.

Chloe didn't say anything.

Bart looked at her worriedly "What's Wrong" He poked at a sausage and sighed in relief "Ah, it's a bit cold. No worries" He glanced over at Clark who was still talking to Oliver. "Clark" He beckoned him over "I could do with some help here."

Clark came and stood besides Bart, hand on hips, a curious expression on his face. "What is it?"

Bart pointed at the plate. "Could you just warm that up please?"

Clark's green eyes widened. "Do I look like a microwave?" He asked, clearly affronted.

"No you look like a human." Victor said pleasantly from behind him, shaking his head slightly. "Which is kind of freaky because you're not."

"It really is." Chimed in A.C, nodding. "Freaky I mean. Who would have thought?"

Clark scowled ignoring them. "Seeing as it's for Chloe" He said directing his comment at Bart and ignoring Victor and A.C altogether. Training his eye on the plate, he squinted and let out a short burst of heat vision until the plate sizzled.

Bart pushed the plate towards Chloe and gave her thumbs up sign. Looking at the plate warily, Chloe took a bite and chewed slowly as everyone looked on waiting for her verdict. "Delicious." She proclaimed and to her surprise it really was. Bart beamed at her happily.

She was chewing with relish when Oliver came and sat besides her "You're a lucky girl" He whispered in her ear mischievously, loud enough for Bart to hear. He leaned closer and their arms brushed together "Normally what the Bart Express has to offer girls isn't as satisfying."

Chloe almost choked.

"I heard that" Bart shouted indignantly retaliating by throwing an apple at Oliver who simply batted it away….. right in the direction of AC. The apple bounced of AC's chest and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

A.C looked down at the apple and then up at Bart "What the hell?"

Bart shrugged "It was meant for Oliver"

Understanding dawned on AC's face. "Here let me help you" He grinned wickedly, mischief dancing in his eyes and reaching for the apple, he threw it in Oliver's direction and ducked quickly behind a chair.

The apple missed Oliver completely and hit Clark's arm shattering into hundreds of pieces. Everyone was silent for a long moment.

Clark caught Oliver's eyes and they smiled at each other conspirationally. "I bet we could take them" Oliver suggested, getting up slowly.

"Easily" Clark drawled, reaching for something, anything, on the worktop behind him that could be used as ammunition.

Chloe shrieked as moments later food began to fly everywhere, whizzing above her head as the boys whooped delightedly.

Victor gave her a sympathetic glance as he rolled up his sleeves, reaching for an egg "This could get messy" He warned unapologetically.

Covering her plate protectively with her hands Chloe escaped to a quiet corner of the kitchen and sat down to enjoy her breakfast. She was sat at a perfect vantage point from where to observe the food fight.

"What's going on" Lana asked breathlessly as she ran in to the kitchen "I heard a lot of noise"

Chloe looked up just in time to see Lana's mouth drop open at the scene unfolding before her.

Chloe smiled up at the other woman. "Food fight" She explained helpfully after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Bart started it."

Lana nodded but didn't look at her. Chloe followed Lana's gaze. It led straight to Clark who had Victor in a headlock and was happily smearing something unidentifiable in to his face.

"He looks so happy." Lana said softly, almost in awe.

Chloe nodded slowly, her eyes still on Clark "Yes."

Lana's eyes flickered and she sat down besides Chloe "He's happy amongst them. He fits in" She whispered wistfully.

Chloe paused, fork half way to her mouth "Yes, but because of who they are not only because of what they do" She watched as Lana blinked away tears "Is everything O.K Lana?" She asked gently, putting down her fork and leaning forward.

Lana gave a small smile and shook her head "Not really" She hesitated "I guess I just feel out of place sometimes."

Chloe frowned "In Star City or amongst…" She inclined her head towards the boys and couldn't resist smiling when she saw Oliver and Clark whoop loudly and high-five each other in delight.

Lana shrugged delicately. "I don't know" She sighed "They're all so lovely but they're not comfortable around me"

Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Lana shook her head again stopping her "Don't deny it Chloe. I don't blame them. They weren't ready for me to know their secrets. It was forced upon them"

Chloe looked uncomfortable "It'll take some time for everybody to adjust."

"And by the time we do, we'll have to adjust to something else" Lana laughed briefly, the sound humourless. "Things will never just be normal."

"No" Chloe confirmed. "But then normal is highly overrated."

Lana's eyes snapped up to meet Chloe's and her expression softened. "Oh I'm sorry Chloe, here I am talking about normal when you've got the biggest adjustment of us all to make." She reached over and squeezed Chloe's hand lightly.

Chloe smiled "I'm O.K" She reassured Lana, squeezing back "It's……"

"We won" Clark shouted loudly thumping the air with his fist, interrupting them.

"I don't think so" AC protested just as loudly.

"Did too" Oliver folded his arms across his chest and glared at AC.

"Dude" Victor looked at him, eyebrows raised "What are you, five?"

Chloe looked at Lana and they grinned at each other. "We'll talk later, when it's quieter" Chloe said getting up and stretching "This could go on for a while. I'm going to have a shower and get dressed"

Lana wrinkled her nose "I'll stay and referee in case things get nasty" She folded her arms across her chest resignedly.

* * *

Clark popped his head around Chloe's door. She was sprawled across her bed on her stomach engrossed in a book, her eyes scanning the page rapidly. He rapped on the door to get her attention.

"Is it O.K to come in?"

Chloe looked up from her book and gave him a wide welcoming smile "Sure, come on in" She patted the bed and he came and settled next to her resting his back against the headboard.

"Interesting book?" He asked, leaning over to take a look at the front cover.

"Very" She placed a bookmark between the pages and turned around so she was on her back. "So was it ever decided who the victors were this morning?"

Clark smiled sheepishly "We called it a draw….Well actually Lana called it a draw" He ducked his head hiding a childish smile and Chloe laughed softly.

"I was looking for you earlier" Clark said, changing the subject quickly. He didn't want to be distracted from his purpose "I wanted to talk."

"What is it Clark? You look worried." Chloe asked noticing the troubled expression on his face.

Clark forced a smile "Nothing" He drew imaginary patterns on her quilt, unsure now that he was here whether or not to broach the subject "Well not really."

"Clark…" Chloe propped herself up on one elbow and poked him in the ribs "Spit it out."

"Are we O.K?" He asked abruptly.

Chloe stared at him for a moment in silence before looking up at the ceiling avoiding his searching gaze "Sure we are. Why wouldn't we be" She asked casually.

"I don't know" Clark shrugged uncomfortably. "Things just feel a bit strained"

She glanced at him abruptly. "I haven't noticed anything" She was lying but she didn't want to have this conversation. Not now.

Clark didn't speak for a moment. "You would tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you" He said finally, getting up to pace the length of her room restlessly.

"Of course I would" She reassured him sitting up.

"Oliver said you've been having nightmares" He sighed sadly. "It's strange hearing about you from someone else" He tried not to make it sound like an accusation. "Usually I get the breaking news in to the life of Chloe Sullivan first."

Chloe blinked, taken aback "It's not a big deal" She shrugged dismissively and then her eyes narrowed suspiciously "Have you guys been talking about me?"

"No" Clark held up his hands "No, he just mentioned it in passing"

"Good" Chloe's voice was fierce. She was about to expand when Clark stiffened and grew still, his face set in concentration.

Startled by his actions, she got up. "What's wrong Clark?"

Clark ran a face over his hand wearily "I can hear Lana crying" He said helplessly.

Chloe bit her lip and stifled a sigh. "She's finding this hard" She said "Go to her."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry Chloe..we'll talk later"

She shook her head and strands of silky blonde hair fell over her face obscuring her eyes. "Don't be silly. Go to her."

* * *

"Chloe are you O.K?"

The bed dipped as Oliver sat besides her, watching in concern as she wiped her eyes frantically, trying desperately to remove all traces of her tears.

"Oliver, you nearly gave me a heart attack" She snapped "Have you never heard of knocking?"

Oliver stood up, running a hand through his hair. "This is a bad time. I'll come back later."

Chloe sighed guiltily. "Don't go Ollie, I'm sorry for snapping." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Oliver gave her a measuring look and the corners of his mouth curled slightly in a smile. "It's O.K" He looked away and pointed to her desk. "I come bearing gifts."

Chloe looked at him suspiciously. "What?" She couldn't quite see what he was pointing at from where she was sat.

"Irish coffee." He held out a glass for her and sat down besides her with his own, leaning against the headboard as Clark had done earlier.

Chloe moved back until she was sat besides him. She was careful to leave some distance between them. She looked in to the glass dubiously before taking a sip and spluttered almost instantly. "More Irish then coffee." She said accusingly, wiping at her watering eyes as the liquid hit the back of her throat.

Oliver grinned roguishly "I might have been a bit liberal with the whiskey" He admitted. Chloe took another tentative sip and the liquid went down easier this time.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk and going about it rather sneakily."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Oliver's face. "Maybe I am" His voice was soft. "And maybe I just thought you needed a drink."

Chloe stilled. "Why would I need a drink?"

Oliver looked at her through lowered lashes. "Clark Kent," He sighed. "I don't think he know how lucky he is."

Chloe chose to misunderstand him. She turned her head away slightly. "I think he does, he's wanted Lana for a long time and now he has her. I don't see what this has to do with me needing a drink."

Oliver gave her a cool look. "You know that's not what I meant."

"You're assuming things." She told him flatly.

"Am I?" He asked airily, his tone belying his concern.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"What is it about him Chloe?" Oliver continued ignoring her warning. He sounded utterly baffled.

"I don't know." She shrugged helplessly, giving in "I just don't know."

Oliver dropped his head resignedly, chin touching his chest. "I was expecting that" His voice was muffled. "But I was hoping you'd say that I'd got it all wrong, that you felt nothing for him. Not like that anyway."

Chloe blinked rapidly and took another sip slowly, weighing Oliver's words carefully in her mind.

"Am I imagining this Chloe?" He waved a hand between them. He was looking directly at her now, eyes blazing. "Am I imagining that there's something between us?" He didn't bother to hide his frustration.

"I don't know." Chloe rubbed her temples tiredly, thoroughly confused. "I feel it too." She admitted quietly. "But maybe I'm just imagining it."

"And what about Clark?"

Chloe flinched. "Maybe loving him is just a habit now."

Oliver looked at her steadily. "That's a lot of maybes Chloe."

"It's all I can give you at the moment." She leaned forward earnestly, cupping her glass with both hands "I don't think I'm ready for anything at the moment Oliver." She laughed harshly. "I mean rationally where can this possibly go?" She said referring to the tension between them.

"Relationships aren't trains Chloe; they don't have to go anywhere."

Chloe frowned. "Is that your way of telling me you're not looking for commitment?"

"No, its my way of telling you that sometimes you can think too much. Imagine complications where there aren't any. Sometimes it's just better to let things be."

Chloe grinned teasingly. "Maybe."

Oliver laughed and it was genuine this time." Is that your way of telling me that we'll talk about this when you're ready."

Chloe nodded, relieved that he was dropping the subject. Closing the gap between them she leaned her head against his shoulder contently.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.

* * *

"Oliver? Chloe?"

Clark burst into Chloe's room, stopping suddenly when he spotted Oliver and Chloe on the bed. He looked at them uncertainly for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to barge in…."

Chloe jumped of the bed, some of her drink splashing out and staining her blouse. She didn't notice. "Clark, what is it?" His panic was contagious and she shifted from foot to foot, waiting for him to speak.

Oliver got up slowly and stood besides Chloe. "Clark..?" He prompted when Clark still didn't speak.

"It's Nell, she's in hospital." Clark said finally rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Her car was run off the road." He was whispering now and Chloe moved closer. "Her condition is pretty serious."

"What?" Chloe's mouth dropped open. "Where's Lana?"

"In our room." He sighed deeply. "She blames herself."

Realisation dawned on Chloe "She thinks its Lex." Her eyes widened. "Is it Lex?" She asked Clark desperately.

Oliver grimaced from behind her. "This doesn't seem like Lex's style."

"He's capable of anything." Clark paced the length of the room, his movement quick and jerky. "He's not going to give up until…." Clark stopped and threw his hands up in the air "…Until…." He paused again, his lips tightening. "Who know what he wants?"

"We don't know that it had anything to do with Lex." Lana said softly from the doorway. "I panicked." She shrugged awkwardly, her eyes downcast. "I want to go to Metropolis Clark." Her voice was firm. "I need to see her."

Clark looked at her uncertainly. "It's too dangerous Lana."

"He's right." Oliver broke in when he saw Clark wavering. "Lex probably has people watching the hospital now that he knows Nell is there." He spoke carefully. "It's too dangerous for you to be anywhere near Metropolis or Smallville."

"She's my aunt." Lana's eyes were glittering with unshed tears.

"Already too many people know that you're here." Oliver continued. "Nell, Lois, Mrs Kent." He looked towards Chloe who had moved to Lana's side, one hand on her arm. "Mr Sullivan."

"I need…." Lana's voice broke slightly. "She needs me." She exhaled shakily. Chloe rubbed her back comfortingly but didn't say anything.

Clark's lips tightened at Lana's words.

Oliver pulled out his cell phone "Let me see what I can do." He left the room looking preoccupied.

"Lana, did Dean call you from a secure line?" There was an edge to Chloe's voice and she looked at Clark as she spoke.

"I don't know" Lana shook her head "I don't think so….he wasn't really thinking straight… the call can be traced cant it?" Worried urgency replaced the sorrow in her voice.

Chloe bit her lip. "We'll sort something out" She reassured Lana.

"I just spoke to someone at the Metropolis General." Oliver came back in to the room "She's out of danger, they've operated and she should be stable enough to be transferred in a couple of days."

"Transferred?" Lana looked at him confused.

"To Star City." Oliver clarified. "Lex's men will be watching the hospital so we'll have to be careful but it can be done. I've sent a message to your uncle. He'll be filled in shortly."

"Thank you." Lana blinked back the tears "Thank you so much."

Oliver shrugged modestly. "You don't have to thank me."

* * *

"Whoa, I'm lost here." AC leaned forward interrupting Clark. "Just because you two can read each others minds." He looked from Clark to Chloe, a puzzled expression on his face "It doesn't mean we can."

Clark paused. "Too fast for you?" He raised a hand, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight that was pouring in through the windows.

"No, too vague for us." AC countered.

"Yeah, how about you guys talk to us and not each other." Bart stretched lazily. "Because we're the ones that need to be filled in."

Chloe looked at Clark. "Right I'll start from the beginning. Now that you all know about Clark being, well as he puts it, an intergalactic traveller." She air quoted the last two words, a mischievous grin on her face.

Clark pulled a face "You just have to get the digs in."

"Hey, I agree with you. Alien just isn't politically correct." She smiled sweetly at him before turning again to face the everybody else. "Level 3 was originally a joint project between Lionel Luthor, Robert Queen, Virgil Swann and Genevieve Teauge. They all built Level 3 facilities in their company as well as one in Met U to protect the Earth against what they perceived was an alien invasion."

Victor rubbed his temples. "And to think all this would have sounded absurd a few years ago."

"Yeah." Clark gave a self-depreciating smile. "Anyway." He continued carrying on from where Chloe had left off. "There was no alien invasion. The beacon they had originally seen in Smallville wasn't guiding Zod's aliens to Earth, it was meant for me."

Chloe walked back and forth "The group split apart in 1989 after….after…"

"After my parents were murdered." Oliver finished for her. "Or at least 89 was the year in which Queen's industries involvement with the group stopped.

"That's right. Chloe said. "It was in 1991 that Met U finally shut down a top-secret research project that was of course anonymously funded."

"Let me guess." That was Victor. "It was originally funded by Swann, Teauge, Queen and Luthor."

"Exactly." Chloe smiled at him. "The project was run by Arthur Walsh, Stephen Hamilton and Donovan Jaimison and it studied the effect of meteor rocks on humans. Although the Met U project was shut down, Luthor kept his Level three facility running in the sub-basement of the LuthorCorp fertiliser plant number three."

"The origins of 33.1" Bart cocked his head. "Right?"

"Right." answered Clark. "Lex eventually discovered level three and started paying Walsh and Jaimison to keep quiet about their research. After Lionel got ousted from LuthorCorp, Lex started up Level 3 again moving it in to the LuthorCorp tower between the 33rd and 34th floors and gave it a new name: 33.1."

"There's a lot more to it." Oliver looked around at the group. "But I'll sum it up, Teauge became obsessed with the knowledge of the three stones and Swann spent years decrypting the message sent the day of the first meteor shower by Jor-El."

"Right." Victor leaned forward. "Now we know how 33.1 began and everyone's involvement in it but it doesn't help us figure out what the hell Lex is up to now."

"I'm working on it." Oliver promised. "Right" He clapped his hands together. "Meeting over."

The group dispersed leaving just Oliver, Chloe, Lana and Clark in the room.

"Have you heard from Lois?" Oliver asked Chloe casually, not meeting her eyes.

Chloe brow wrinkled. "I got a phone call from her earlier." She looked straight at Oliver as she spoke "She's on her way to Gotham, something about a big story. She wouldn't tell me what."

Oliver met her challenging gaze head on, his lips twitching despite his best intentions "Oh really!" His voice was deadpan.

"Yes really." Chloe matched his tone.

"Well good for Lois. Isn't it Clark?" Oliver looked over at Clark.

"Um yeah." Clark nodded rapidly, covering his mouth with a hand and moving out of Chloe's line of vision. "That's great" His voice was muffled.

Chloe looked from Oliver to Clark suspiciously "I'm not stupid. You wanted Lois out of Smallville, I get that." She shook her head. "But Gotham?" She raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"She'll be safe." Oliver sat on a chair and stretched out his long legs in front of him.

Chloe looked at him dubiously. "Safe isn't a word I'd associate with Gotham. It seems like she's out of the frying pan and in to the fire."

Oliver looked at her from under hooded eyes. "I have someone looking out for her." He smiled slightly "Trust me."

Chloe shifted, trying to get comfortable. She crossed her legs and sank back in to the cushions. She nodded slightly. "Fine." She nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

"Good."

* * *

Clark looked on as Chloe set up her lap top. Switching it on she sat down at her desk and waited for it to load. He pulled up a chair besides her. "You're going on a date with Oliver?"

Chloe pulled a face, fingers flying rapidly over the keyboard as she typed in her password ."No." She gave him a quick glance before returning her gaze to the screen.

Clark frowned. "Oliver said you were going with him to the benefit for the impoverished children of Star City."

Chloe nodded, sweeping her hair up and securing it with a clip. "I am but it's not a date." She looked at him curiously. "What gave you that impression?"

Clark shrugged uncomfortably. "I must have misunderstood. So you're just going as friends?"

Chloe tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yes." She turned to him hesitantly, "I…we talked about it." She rolled her eyes. "We decided that it's too soon for either of us to think about anything like that."

Clark looked at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Say something Clark." Chloe fidgeted on her chair. "Your wide-eyed Bambi look is making me nervous."

Clark blinked. "You guys talked about it?"

"Well yeah, that's what adults do, we're not in fifth grade anymore. Making googly eyes at each other's only plausible for so long."

"So you like him then?" Clark's voice was unsure.

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. I don't not like him." She shrugged. "If something happens, it happens and if it doesn't .." She smiled softly. "Well that's fine too."

Clark didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her in silence. "That's very mature." His voice was low when he finally spoke.

Chloe shrugged. "Do you we're cursed?" She asked suddenly.

Clark looked up at her sharply "What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever you're in a relationship and happy, I'm single and when I'm in a relationship you're single." She explained rationally.

Clark shook his head. "No. You just haven't met the right person yet."

Chloe smiled sadly. "Maybe not" She mused. She looked at him, the corners of her mouth curling in a wry smile "Can I tell you a secret."

Clark nodded and leaned closer. "Always."

"I think I always knew that Jimmy wasn't the one." She rubbed the side of her nose. "I never felt about him the way I did………." She broke off "……..The way you do about Lana or the way Vic felt about his girlfriend."

Clark smiled weakly. "There's someone out there for you Chloe." There was an odd note to his voice and his voice dropped so low she could barely hear him. "And I'm scared that when you find him, I'll lose you forever."

Chloe stared at him, her breath caught in her .Where did that come from?"

Clark turned away to look at the wall and his normally expressive eyes were flat. "I want things to be how they used to be."

Chloe swallowed hard. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Clark returned his gaze to Chloe and he studied her carefully. "We haven't really talked alone since coming out to Star City." He dropped his gaze again and his smile was skewed. "You talk to Oliver now, I feel as if he's taking my best friend away from me." He laughed suddenly at the absurdity of his words. "You may not be in fifth grade but apparently I still am."

Chloe smiled, reaching out she touched the inside of his wrist lightly. "I'll always be your best friend Clark. Always."

Clark's hand closed over her fingers. "Promise?"

"Yes." Chloe looked away, breaking eye contact "Is Lana still with Nell?" She asked changing the subject.

Clark nodded. "She hasn't left the hospital since Nell arrived. She sent me home. The place is like Fort Knox, she'll be O.K on her own for little while."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It's understandable that she wants some alone time with Nell."

Clark nodded wearily. "Is it O.K if I hang out here while you work? I won't disturb you."

Chloe smiled. "As long as you keep me supplied with a steady stream of hard hitting caffeine, you can do anything you want."

Clark grinned wider. "You have a deal."

* * *

Comments would be adored!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe tugged at the dress uncomfortably. "Do you think it's too too……you know." She nodded over at Lana knowingly, who only raised her eyebrows.

"Too what?" Lana asked clearly bemused.

"I don't know." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Too yellow, too girly, too much." She adjusted the pins holding up her hair, earning herself a prompt slap on the hand from Lana.

"Don't touch." Lana said warningly, waving a hairbrush dangerously close to Chloe's nose. "If you keep on fiddling with it, you'll ruin it."

"Fine." Chloe huffed, dropping down on to her bed theatrically. "I'll be good."

Lana looked at her critically from where she was stood at the dresser picking out jewellery. "Careful you don't crease your dress." She admonished before returning her attention to the jewellery.

"I don't know why I'm putting myself through this." Chloe muttered loud enough for Lana to hear. "Social functions, hob-knobbing with the mostly corrupt elite isn't exactly my thing."

"It'll be good for you to get out and anyway a charity function for impoverished children is a good cause. There won't be many corrupt people there." Lana said firmly. She joined Chloe on the bed and fastened a silver necklace around her neck. "I wish I could come." She gave a short laugh. "The only place I've been to, since coming out here, is the hospital."

Chloe rubbed her arm sympathetically. "How is Nell?" She asked gently.

"Still unconscious. Dean's so worried that he hasn't left her bedside" She shook her head and pushed a strand of hair off her face. "I'm going back later once you're all ready." She adjusted Chloe's necklace. "I don't like being away from her."

Chloe pulled Lana into an impulsive hug. "She'll be O.K." She reassured her softly, leaning back so she could look Lana in the eye.

"I hope so." Lana said quietly. She got up from the bed slowly. "I'm going to go and pack a few things that I ordered for her. Will you be O.K now?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course I will." She said softly, watching the doorway long after Lana had gone.

* * *

"What did you want to say that you couldn't say in front of everyone else?" Curiosity sparkled in Clark's eyes as he looked at Oliver somewhat impatiently.

Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his face. "How long has it been since Chloe's written an article?" He asked casually.

Clark frowned "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Since before we came out here." Clark said warily, his face a picture of confusion.

"Clark, stop looking at me as if I've grown another head." Oliver said exasperatedly "I am going somewhere with this."

Clark leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest. "Well maybe you could go a bit faster."

Oliver made a face. "Cute".

Clark only smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?" He prompted.

"Have you heard of Kyle Roberts?"

Clark shook his head slowly. "No. Should I have?"

"He spearheads a number of charities for a group of Star City's most prominent businessmen. He's very well respected here or at least he is at the moment."

"Meaning he won't be soon." Said Clark, catching on quickly "What's he done and what does Chloe have to do with it?"

"He's been seen with a number of shady people recently." Oliver cocked his head "Actually, I'm sugar-coating, he's been having meetings with some well-known criminal figures and it's also been discovered that money's been going missing from the charity fund."

Clark rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This isn't common-knowledge yet, is it?"

Oliver shook his head emphatically. "No."

Clark looked towards the ceiling and exhaled slowly. "But it will be when Chloe breaks the story."

Oliver nodded triumphantly. "Got it in one. Now Roberts is going to be at the benefit today and I don't expect Chloe to miss an opportunity to gather more information."

"Yeah Chloe can be pretty reckless when she's on the trail of a story."

"Exactly." Oliver emphasised. "I'm going to be busy .with speeches and handshakes tonight and Roberts is a dangerous man."

"You want me to come along and keep an eye on Chloe."

Oliver laughed. "I wouldn't let her hear you say that but essentially yes."

"How do you know all this?" Clark asked suddenly.

Oliver looked sheepish. "Barbra dropped some pretty heavy hints." He admitted referring to the public information's officer for Queen industries with whom Chloe had struck up a close friendship. "She didn't want to say anything more but just the fact that she hinted at anything that Chloe told her in confidence is enough to get me worried."

"Yeah." Clark's eyes darted around the room. "It's just that I promised to go to the hospital with Lana tonight."

"Right." Oliver cut in quickly, clapping his hands together. "That's fine, I'll rope one of the others in to it. I just thought I'd ask you first as you know just how determined she can be."

Clark raised a hand. "No" He said abruptly "I'll go."

"If it's going to cause problems…."

"No, no." Clark shook his head. "I'll talk to Lana, she'll understand."

Oliver smiled. "Good."

* * *

Lana looked up from where she was sorting through several plastic bags of shopping. "If it's important then it's important." She shrugged. "Anyway it's something I've got to get used to, isn't it? You're always going to have other commitments."

Clark sat down besides her and pulled her close. "I can never give you a normal life, Lana." He sighed in to her hair, regretfully.

Lana pulled away gently. "I know." She grabbed a holdall and started stuffing it with items from the plastic bags.

Clark looked at her warily. "Are you sure you're O.K with this" He asked again.

"Are you sure you can't tell me what it's about" She parried.

Clark looked down and twisted his fingers together. "Chloe might be in danger from someone at the benefit tonight. Oliver asked me to go along for protection."

"Danger?"

"She's been investigating someone. We can't be sure that he doesn't know about it."

Lana stopped what she was doing. "I thought after everything that had happened, Chloe would be more careful."

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't. This is part of who Chloe is and I don't think that will ever change. She's not going to stop chasing stories."

Lana nodded slowly. "I guess you know her better then I do" She softened the words with a smile. "Of course you have to go." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

* * *

Chloe stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room and looked at her reflection critically, face set in concentration. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that cinched in at the waist and flowed down her legs gracefully. Her hair was coiled up in an intricate style and dotted with tiny yellow flowers with stray curls softly framing her face.

She bit her lip and did a slow twirl. She still wasn't sure about this dress although Lana and Barbara had done their best to convince and cajole her in to it. It was long and clingy and the split in the side was far too long for her liking.

"You look absolutely stunning." The voice behind her was a staggered whisper.

Chloe turned around with a start, one hand on her throat, the gems of her necklace biting in to her fingers. "How long have you been stood there?"

Oliver smiled crookedly. "Not long enough." He eyes moved lazily over her figure and Chloe felt herself blush.

"Do you like it?" She asked coyly, head tilted at a flirtatious angle.

"Oh yes." Oliver said huskily. "You'll be the belle of the ball." He met and held her eyes for a long moment.

Chloe looked away first and smoothed her hands over the dress in a nervous gesture. "Good." His confirmation sealed the deal, the dress would do.

She took a moment to study him from under her eyelashes. He was dressed in a formal black tuxedo and looked as if he had just walked of the pages of a fashion magazine. "You don't look so bad yourself." She quipped casually.

Oliver gave an airy laugh. "I'm glad you approve." He came and stood besides her and held out an arm. "Shall we?" He asked gallantly.

Chloe linked her arm with his, a wide smile on her face. "I'll let you lead the way." She laughed at the mock-surprise on his face at her words. "Just don't get used to it."

Walking in to the large common room, they were greeted by loud whistles and catcalls. AC's voice rose above the rest and Oliver was pretty sure that his. "Hell Yeah, Chloe." could be heard in the neighbouring district. "The mob approves." He murmured out of the corner of his mouth, causing Chloe to giggle uncharacteristically.

"Damn." Bart ran a finger around his neck, adjusting his collar. "You look good." His eyes were saucer-wide and glued to Chloe.

"Thank you." Oliver responded dryly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Bart looked briefly at Oliver clearly disgusted before his eyes flickered back to Chloe. "I was talking about our resident babe." He completed a circle around Chloe.

Chloe smiled uncertainly. "Thank you….I think."

"He's right, you look beautiful." Clark smiled at her from where he was sat, his eyes lingering on her dress before returning to her face. "I've never seen you in yellow. It suits you. A lot."

"Thank you." Chloe gave him a startled smile, her face glowing with happiness. Snap out of it Sullivan she admonished herself but she couldn't help but be thrilled at the reaction she had just provoked.

"Your welcome." Clark's voice was soft.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Are we ready to go?" He directed the question at Clark and for the first time Chloe noticed that Clark too was in a tuxedo.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked, looking from Oliver to Clark.

Clark looked distinctly guilty. "Yes, I thought I might as well." He avoided her eyes and gave a lazy shrug.

Chloe looked at him somewhat alarmed. "I thought you would be at the hospital with Lana."

Clark grimaced, clearly uncomfortable. "She didn't mind, I think she wanted some time alone with Nell anyway. Barbara's with her."

Chloe nodded uncertainly. "I didn't think charity benefits were your scene but anything that gets you out of that red jacket has to be good. I'm just going to grab my purse." She said disappearing back in to her room.

"There's no way in hell she believes us." Clark said as soon as Chloe was out of earshot.

"No, and she's not questioning it either." Oliver mused. "Another reason to worry." He patted Clark on the arm "She's going to keep us on our toes."

"Yeah, but we're exaggerating." Clark rationalised. "She's hardly likely to walk up to him and ask him if he's been using charity money to line the coffers of Star City's most wanted."

"No." Oliver smiled wistfully. "That's more Lois's style."

"What's Lois's style?" Chloe asked, walking back into the room. She popped her mobile phone in to the silver beaded purse and snapped it shut.

"Action first, think later." Clark murmured under his breath "I'm going to give Lana a quick ring." He said more loudly, disappearing in a blur.

Chloe looked at Oliver suspiciously and was about to speak when Victor interrupted. "AC said you wanted the keys to the Merc." Victor said casually coming over to them. He threw the car keys to Oliver and turned to Chloe wolf-whistling softly. "Remind me why we never dated." He asked playfully.

Chloe laughed despite herself. "Because you were madly in love with your girlfriend when you met me." She wrinkled her nose. "And anyway we're destined to be great friends."

Victor nodded glumly, his face a picture of sorrow. "I knew there was a perfectly good reason." He gave her a small hug, his lips twitching as he held back a smile. "Have a good night Chloe." He whispered in to her ear. "And thanks for the past couple of days. It's not that I can't talk to the guys but…." He trailed off.

"I know." Chloe rubbed his arm. "And it's no problem. Hell, I'm the Watchtower for this little operation, its part of my job description."

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" Victor asked softly.

"Who watches the watchmen?" Oliver repeated in English, "We will." He was speaking to Victor but his eyes never left Chloe.

Chloe smiled gently. "Thank you." She whispered. "But you know, as sweet as that was." And her voice was stronger now. "That phrase is usually used when referring to corrupt governments and such." She put on a voice "We knew that we had to monitor our enemies. We've also come to realise that we need to monitor the people who are monitoring them…."

"Enemy of the state." Victor nodded and smiled. "Good movie."

Clark popped his head around the door. "We're going to be late and you guys are talking about movies." He shook his head a little at Oliver. "Aren't you the VIP of this little shindig?" He looked at his watch. "We should really get going."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Hey, we were waiting for you to finish your call to Lana."

"Excuses, excuses." Clark responded.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "This could be a long night." She said to Victor as she followed Oliver out of the door.

"I heard that." Clark yelled.

* * *

Lex looked out of the window as the sun set behind the Metropolis skyline. A glass of scotch in one hand and his phone in the other, he took a sip as he listened carefully to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Just make sure that everything is in place Mr Roberts." He said coolly, the barest nuance of menace in his voice. "I want the facility up and running as soon as possible."

He raised his glass and downed the scotch in one swallow. "Patience isn't one of my virtues."

* * *

Thoughts, comments, feedback...all welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe looked around as they entered the large hall and was pleasantly surprised. It was beautifully decorated in silver and pink with small round tables adorning the edges of the large circular dance floor in the centre of the room.

All heads turned to them and the steady hum of conversation came to a stop when Oliver's presence was noted.

Clark and Chloe stood back as Oliver stepped forward to greet Kyle Roberts and several other of the benefit organisers.

"There's been a slight problem Mr Queen." Roberts spoke in hushed tones and both Chloe and Clark tried hard not to stare at him. "The stage isn't quite set yet. There's a problem with the sound so we decided to serve dinner first and have the speeches after dinner and a few dances, if that's OK with you."

Oliver studied his nails and the people surrounding him shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other uncertainly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said finally. He looked Roberts in the eye "I trust you to do your best."

Roberts adjusted his tie. "Always Mr queen." He gestured with his hand. "Let me show you and your party to your table."

They followed him in silence.

* * *

"I'm Allison." A girl of about seven, dressed in a pink dress, matching hair band and an endearing gap-tooth smile, held out a hand to Oliver. "I'll be giving you flowers on the stage later on after you make your speech.

Oliver smiled and shook her hand solemnly. "Pleased to meet you and can I say you're looking very pretty." He said bending down se he was at Allison's eye level.

Allison rolled her eyes and adjusted her hair band. "I hate pink" She told him in hushed tones, confidentially. "I wanted to wear my combats but my mom wouldn't let me."

"I know the feeling." Chloe muttered, drawing Allison's attention from Oliver to her. Allison gave her a wide smile. "Hi" She said chirpily, looking curiously from Chloe to Clark who was stood besides her.

"Hi." Chloe smiled back and nudged Oliver who finally caught on and introduced them.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." A blonde women, dressed beautifully in a stunning scarlet gown, rushed up to them just as Oliver finished the introductions. "She's been so excited about meeting you." She said to Olive.r "I hope she hasn't been bothering you."

"No." Oliver smiled. "She's absolutely charming."

The blonde smiled, taking hold of Allison's hand. "I'm Lynda Henderson, Allison's mother." She introduced herself. "Allison attends Queen's school of excellence on a scholarship."

Oliver smiled. "I remember her. She was Mary in the nativity play last year, wasn't she?" He recalled.

Allison tugged on her mother's hand excitedly. "He remembers." She smiled up at Oliver. "I was also a sheep." She told him matter-of-factly.

"The best sheep I've ever seen." Oliver said charmingly and now Allison was almost hopping with excitement.

Lynda Henderson smiled. "Thank you for being so kind but we should leave you alone. Dinner's about to be served."

Allison pouted and shifted from foot to foot, disappointment plain on her face.

"Why don't you join us?" Oliver asked gesturing to their table when he noticed Allison's expression.

Lynda hesitated. "I'm with my husband and some friends. I'm not sure there'll be enough space and we don't want to disturb you."

"There's enough space for Allison if she wants to stay." Oliver pointed out not wanting to disappoint the little girl.

"Oh mommy, can I?" Allison was almost breathless with excitement.

Lynda smiled at her daughter, still uncertain. "You have to promise to be good honey."

"Oh, I will."

"Are you sure about this?" Lynda gestured to Chloe and Clark. "I don't want your dinner to be interrupted."

"I'm positive" Oliver reassured her taking Allison's hand and seating her on a chair.

* * *

"Are you a Normon?" Allison asked Chloe sweetly as their dessert plates were cleared away.

"No. I am a Chloe." Chloe wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

Allison giggled. "No. I meant are you a Normon?" She mimicked Chloe's actions, wiping her mouth carefully and feeling very important as she did so.

Chloe scratched her nose, utterly puzzled. "Um, no again."

Allison frowned, obviously confused. "My best friend is a Normon and his dad has two wives." She held up two fingers and looked pointedly at Oliver and then Clark "I thought you were a Normon because you have two boyfriends. You can't be married because you're not wearing a ring."

Chloe laughed, her confusion clearing "You mean a Mormon, no, I'm not a Mormon either."

Allison raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Mormon." She said the word experimentally. "Are you sure it's not Normon?" She looked at Chloe suspiciously.

Chloe nodded firmly. "I'm positive."

"Are you sure you're not a Mormon then?" She asked, not quite ready to give up.

"Yes, Oliver and Clark aren't my boyfriends." Chloe explained patiently. "They're my friends."

"Where's your boyfriend then?" Allison looked around the table, craning her neck.

"I don't have one" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Any more questions?"

Allison ducked her head "I'm being impertinent again, aren't I" She asked resignedly, with air of someone who had been told this repeatedly. She twisted a blonde curl around her finger dejectedly.

Chloe elbowed Clark, who looked as if he was about to give a resounding yes to that question. He poked his tongue out at her but didn't say anything. She returned her attention to Allison, who now looked slightly uncomfortable. "Impertinent, no. Inquisitive, yes."

Allison beamed, bright blue eyes sparkling "Inquisitive is good?" She asked, not wanting to admit she wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Inquisitive is good." Chloe confirmed with a nod of her head, a smile playing about her lips.

"So you're friend's dad's got two wives huh?" Oliver asked casually during the lull in the conversation. "It sounds interesting." He winked at Clark who smirked back.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Tommy's dad." Allison took a sip of her orange juice. "Tommy's invisible."

"Invisible?"

"Yes." She pointed to the empty chair besides Clark. "He's sat right there, I sneaked him in." She said proudly.

Clark looked at the empty chair besides him and gulped. "If my life was even somewhat normal, I wouldn't even consider believing the word of a seven year old but there's probably an invisible kid sat right there." He murmured to Chloe, leaning close so his breath tickled her ear.

Chloe nodded happily. "This is us. Of course there's an invisible kid having dinner with us" She whispered back.

"You could sound more upset at the prospect."

She shrugged. "Well, if Allison's anything to go by, he's probably a nice boy."

"Do you think I should introduce myself?" Clark looked at the empty chair besides him warily.

Chloe shook her head. "That's probably going too far. You don't want people to think you're strange."

"It's probably too late for that" Oliver broke in to their conversation, giving them both an odd look "Sometimes I wonder about those two" He told Allison seriously.

"They grew up in a strange town"

"Like Timbuktu?" Allison asked hopefully.

"A lot like Timbuktu." Oliver replied.

"Wow!" Allison looked at Clark and Chloe with a newfound respect and admiration "Tommy's from Timbuktu." She gave the empty chair an adoring smile.

"It looks like someone's got a crush on Tommy." Clark whispered and Chloe smiled.

"I hope Tommy is real" She whispered back, her gaze fixed on Allison's smiling face.

* * *

"Ouch" Oliver winced and drew back slightly. "You did that on purpose." He accused, taking the weight of his throbbing foot.

Chloe smiled and carried on dancing, moving him along with her. "You deserved it."

"You noticed my hand straying dangerously below your hips, didn't you?"

Chloe glared "No. How about you don't point out things like that when I'm armed and dangerous?" She tapped her stiletto's dangerously.

Oliver gave her an unrepentant grin. "Ok, so why the toe crushing, if not because of my wandering hands?"

"I know that you know that I'm investigating Roberts." She hissed through the smile she had plastered on her face. Dancing with Oliver queen, she had, noticed drew a lot of attention. She was constantly aware of the sly gazes thrown their way.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I don't know how you and Clark have managed to keep your secrets for so long. You're not exactly subtle."

"He's a dangerous man Chloe." Oliver said urgently.

"And that's why I'm investigating him. The life and events of model citizens don't make for exciting investigative journalism" She pointed out stiffly.

"Let us help you then."

"Mr Queen." Oliver's PA interrupted their dance and their conversation. "There's someone on the phone for you. A Mr Wayne. He says it's urgent."

Oliver frowned. "I'm going to have to take this call, Chloe, I'm sorry."

"It's O.K, I'll sit this one out." Chloe patted his arm. "I wonder where Clark is. He disappeared after dinner." She scanned the large hall quickly as Oliver left.

"Looking for someone?"

"Clark." Chloe turned in the direction of his voice.

"It looks like it's just me and you then." He said as he watched Oliver's disappearing back. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, suddenly awkward, amid the colourful couples dancing around them.

"Right" Clark stepped forward resolutely and pulled Chloe towards him, resting his hands lightly on her hips, prompting her to place her hands on her arms. They swayed to the music gently and Chloe felt herself relax slightly.

"The last time I was at a dance with you was at the senior prom." Clark smiled wistfully. "How things have changed since then."

"Hhhm, life's certainly different. Although, I think the last time we danced together was at the spring formal." Chloe replied. Clark missed a step and almost stumbled.

He righted himself quickly and smiled, holding her more tightly. "Is this where you thought we'd be in six years time?"

Chloe shook her head "No. back then, you and Lex were friends and I was investigating meteor freaks and pinning their stories on the wall of weird. I didn't ever imagine joining that little club. Pete was still in Smallville. Lana wasn't in hiding." She sighed. "So many things have happened."

The song ended and a new one began without either of them noticing.

"You're not a freak Chloe." He shook her slightly. "And we still see Pete. As for Lex, maybe I should have listened to my dad." His voice caught slightly on the last word. "I didn't ever imagine living my life without him Chloe. He was my rock, I wasn't ready to lose him."

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "He'll always be with you Clark, always."

Clark laughed shakily. "I guess." He looked away for a moment. "That's the bad stuff over and done with." He shook his head slightly to clear it. "What about the good stuff?"

"Well, I got the chance to talk to my mom and I'm working at the Daily Planet. And you and Lana are finally together without any secrets and lies."

Clark smiled. "Yeah and we're still friends." He looked down and squeezed her gently and Chloe smiled. "The last couple of years, since you've known my secret have been…" He paused, struggling to find a fitting word.

"Have been what?" Chloe asked.

"Liberating. It's been liberating having you know my secret"

Chloe looked at him for a long moment. "I'm glad."

"You know." Clark's voice was lighter now. "You forgot the most important thing."

"And what's that?"

"You were crowned prom Queen. It's the single most important dream of any teenage girl in America." He teased. "You're one of the privileged few."

Chloe smacked his arm lightly. "Very funny. I think I'm actually glad that I was possessed and don't remember the crowning."

Clark tried to keep a straight face. "Dawn did you proud. There were watery eyes and shaky hands. I think quite a few people got some very valuable pictures."

Chloe growled softly. "Keep going Kent and I'll use my secret stash of kryptonite on you.

Clark widened his eyes "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"No. You're scary" He dipped her back, laughing softly at her surprise "I think I'll stick to dancing with you." He said leaning over her.

* * *

"She's one girl, Bruce." Oliver said exasperatedly in to the phone. "You manipulate a whole city yet you're complaining about one rookie journalist."

He listened intently and broke out in to a smile. "You have a team dedicated to watching Lois Lane?" He asked unbelievingly and laughed at the other man's tirade.

"No can do Bruce." He said, interrupting his increasingly irate friend. "She's staying in Gotham City and employed at the Gotham Gazette for the foreseeable future. Remember you owe me." He snapped the phone shut, cutting off an increasingly irritated Bruce Wayne, immensely pleased at having gotten the last word.

He looked towards the dance floor and spotted Chloe's golden head on the tuxedoed shoulder of Clark Kent. He narrowed his eyes as he watched them move together gracefully. They looked as if they were meant to dance together and he didn't quite know how he felt about that.

* * *

Comments would be adored and cherished!!!!


End file.
